The End Of My Heart (Republish)
by saasa sasu saso
Summary: baca aja deh :p


Hello everybody B-)

Perkenalkan auhtor baru dalam dunia persilatan (baca : fanfic) :p

Republish fanfic yang kemarin masih sangat berantakan dan sekarang sudah di perbaiki :p

Karena masih baru mungkin cacat disana sini masih banyak jadi mohon di maafkan ya :D

Fanfic ini saya ambil dari lagu yang berjudul The End Of My Heart yang di bawakan oleh band asal Bandung bergenre Symphonic Deathcore, Revenge The Fate ;)

Ok selamat membaca semuanya ))

Naruto bukan punya Saasa suerr deh -_-

But this story is mine (dan sedikit inspirasi dari band favorit saya ) :)

* * *

**The End of My Heart**

_I try to change my life but I don't know what should to do…_

Hinata mencoba menata hidup dan hatinya, setelah keputusan sepihak yang di ucapkan Sasuke seminggu lalu.

"Maaf Hinata kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini"

Gadis bermata lavender itu memandang Sasuke tak percaya..

"Apa salahku Sasuke-kun?" Hinata mulai menitikan air matanya.

"Tidak Hinata kau sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun"

"Lalu kenapa kau memutuskan ku secara sepihak seperti ini?" Ucap Hinata menahan tangis.

"Aku hanya merasa kita sudah tidak cocok lagi, jujur aku sudah kehilangan perasaan nyaman saat bersamamu"

"Tapi Sasuke-kun.."

"Maaf Hime"

Sasuke mencium kening hinata untuk yang terakhir kalinya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di bangku Taman konoha

_You cut my mind with your evil knife…_

Hinata sangat kacau, perasaan bingung marah kesal dan kecewa atas keputusan Sasuke bercampur jadi satu di otak juga hatinya.

"Kau benar benar menghancurkan semuanya Sasuke, kau jahat sangat jahat Uchiha Sasuke" Hinata berteriak sekeras mungkin berharap dengan cara itu perasaannya sedikit lebih baik.

_My dream has came to kill me and I know I cant do anything…_

'Kau tahu Hinata, aku sudah menyiapkan dua nama untuk anak -anak kita kelak'

'Kau menggelikan Sasuke-kun, kita baru saja lulus SMA tapi kau sudah merencanakan nama untuk anak kita'

'Tak ada salahnya kan merencanakan, apa jangan jangan kau tidak mau menikah denganku suatu hari nanti Hime?'

'Tentu saja aku mau Sasuke-kun'

'Aku mencintaimu Hinata'

'Aku lebih mencintaimu Sasuke'

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, ya ucapan Sasuke di saat hari jadi mereka yang kedua masih tercetak jelas di pikiran Hinata.

"Sampai kapan hal itu akan terus teringat jelas di pikiranku? Kumohon enyahlah" Hinata menangis sejadinya.

_You give me something to broke me…_

"Dia benar benar keterlaluan Hinata! Sungguh alasan konyol dia memutuskanmu secara sepihak" Ino mulai naik pitam saat mendengar curahan hati Hinata.

"Apa jangan jangan ada gadis lain yang sedang mendekatinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu Ino-chan, aku benar benar tidak bisa berpikir lagi" Ucap Hinata dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Sudah Hinata, suatu saat nanti si brengsek itu pasti akan mendapat balasannya" Ino memeluk erat sahabatnya, berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang sudah mulai terlihat kacau.

"Hiks Ino-chan…"

'Kau memang keterlaluan bocah Uchiha, kau memberikan hatimu utuk Hinata hanya untuk membuatnya hancur seperti ini' Batin Ino berusaha mati matian menahan amarahnya.

_I said I hate you and I want to kill you…_

_With my pain and my tears…_

"Aku benar benar membencimu Sasuke, lihat saja suatu hari nanti apa yang kau perbuat padaku akan menimpamu, rasa sakit dan air mata ini pasti akan kau rasakan" Ucap Hinata sambil membakar semua foto Sasuke

_Cause you broke my heart and you have forgot me…_

_It's the worst that I had… _

"Aku hanya ingin kita tetap berteman Sasuke-kun apa itu tidak boleh?" suara Hinata terdengar bergetar saat menelpon Sasuke.

"Maaf Hinata aku hanya tidak ingin semakin membuatmu terluka jika kau tetap di sisiku bahkan sebagai teman sekalipun"

"Aku mohon Sasuke-kun…"

"Maaf"

Tut tut tut…

Hinata membanting ponselnya saat sambungan telponnya di matikan begitu saja oleh Sasuke.

'Jadi setelah kau membuatku patah hati kau juga ingin melupakanku ya, Sasuke' Hinata tersenyum sinis sambil menitikan air matanya.

'Baiklah Sasuke terima kasih, ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya aku mengusik kehidupanmu.

_And I will never fall again until the end of time so I will call this the end of my heart…_

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata" Ucap Kiba sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Hinata.

Hinata diam, terhitung sudah kelima kalinya Kiba menyatakan perasaannya tapi tak ada satupun yang Hinata tanggapi.

"Maaf Kiba-kun aku tidak bisa" Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangan Kiba dan memilih pergi dari pandangan Kiba.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak cukup baik untukmu? Apa perhatianku selama ini belum cukup bagimu?" Kiba mencekal pergelangan tangan Hinata, Hinata meringis merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

"Karena kau terlalu baik Kiba-kun, aku tidak bisa menerimamu karena itu. Maafkan aku" Hinata mengempaskan tangan Kiba dari pergelangan tangannya dengan agak kasar.

"Hinata tunggu!"

Hinata tak merespon teriakan Kiba, bahkan Hinata memilih berlari untuk menghindarinya.

"Maaf Kiba-kun aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi, maafkan aku" ucap Hinata lirih sambil menahan tangisnya.

**END**

* * *

Maaf kalo endingnya nnggghhhh #bungkuk bungkuk :D

Review?

Flame?

Sepik?

Kenalan?

Haha monggo :D


End file.
